The increasing use of cellular telephones and other communication devices in recent years has made the enforcement of federal regulations on their airborne use difficult. Unauthorized use of cellular devices on aircraft poses a risk, for example, of electromagnetic interference (EMI) to the communication components of commercial and cargo aircraft. With the widespread use of cell phones and other communication devices on board aircraft, and the difficulty of enforcing regulations restricting such use, it would be beneficial to automate compliance with the applicable regulations. Automating compliance with the applicable regulations would also aid in power conservation of the devices when they are airborne.